cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bellumque Pax
Bellumque Pax (BQP) was a Brown team alliance that was founded by former members of the Alliance of International Defense(-AiD-). The name, Bellumque Pax, is Latin for "War and Peace". Their Goal is to make an alliance that grows to even greater heights than the alliance it broke off of. BQP has a Protectorate, under the New Order of Independence, an alliance whom former -AiD- member and part founder of BQP, Ares, once belonged to. News Our Protectors On December 31, 2007, Bellumque Pax signed a Protectorate allowing the New Order of Independence to protect them from potential tech raiders and unfriendlier alliances on Planet Bob http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=11084. Beginnings On December 27, 2007, Bellumque Pax successfully separated from the Alliance of International Defense and began their days as a separate sovereign alliance. Charter As of 01/03/08 Preamble We, the free nations of Bellumque Pax, do resolve to unite to preserve our freedom from those who would seek to oppress, dominate and enslave us. TO THOSE ENDS we form this Charter to bind and protect us, to organize us into a union of like-minded people, and to provide order for our new society. Bellumque Pax Charter Article I – Election 1. The span of one term for a triumvirate member shall be in two month increments. 2. The MoI shall be the election officer for the Triumvirate election and will oversee all proceedings. 3. On the 23rd of each election month the MoI shall create a nomination topic for the next triumvirate term. 4. Nominations shall be self-nomination only. 5. The nomination topic shall be open for 3 full days, 23rd 0:00:00 CN Time to 24th 11:59:59 CN Time. When this topic is closed the MoI shall open a new topic where the nominees shall answer questions posed to them. This will last for two days, 25th 0:00:00 CN Time to 26th 11:59:59. 6. The election booth will be opened by the MoI on the 27th 0:00:00 CN Time to 29th 11:59:59 CN Time. 7. After it is closed the MoI shall tally up the votes and post the results. 8. In case of a tie the two other nominated triumvirate members shall decide who the third triumvirate member shall be. If there is only one nominated member with the other two openings ending up in a tie there shall be a by election from the 1st 0:00:00 CN Time to 3rd 11:59:59 CN Time. 9. In case of a triumvirate member being removed from office a by-election shall occur. A by election shall last 2 full days and shall be ran by the MoI. Article II – Triumvirate Powers 1. The 3 Triumvirate members have the final say in all matters pertaining to Bellumque Pax. 2. Triumvirate members shall appoint the Ministers for Bellumque Pax and there must be a 2/3 agreement on the selection. 3. The Triumvirate members have the option to remove a Minister with a 2/3 vote with good reasoning and proof. 4. A Triumvirate member at any time has the power to refuse an application or ask a member to leave the alliance provided they have a good reason. 5. Treaties must be passed 3/3 by the Triumvirate in order to be signed. 6. For an amendment to pass in the Charter there must be a 3/3 vote between the Triumvirate members. 7. In order to go to war the 3 Triumvirate Members must all agree to it. Article III – Minister Powers Article III Section A - Minister of Interior (MoI) 1. The MoI is to look after the internal affairs of the alliance and watch out for it's well being. 2. Create programs in order to keep activity high on the forum and IRC as well. 3. Watch over the members of the alliance and help them out in any way possible. Article III Section B – Minister of Defense (MoD) 1. The MoD is head of the military and only answers to the Triumvirate. 2. The MoD has the power to declare war on a rogue with the permission of one triumvirate member. 3. If war ever breaks out, the MoD shall be head of any war plans and has the power to change them with the approval of one triumvirate member. Article III Section C – Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) 1. Speaks for the alliance as a whole while dealing in foreign affairs. 2. Has the power to draw up treaties and offer them with the consent of the triumvirate. 3. The MoFA has the power to talk with foreign alliances and solve any situations that may arrive. However, the MoFA may not accept any agreement or offer any without the consent of one triumvirate member. Article IV – Power of the People 1. Members have the ability to impeach a Triumvirate member, it must be voted in favor by two thirds of the members to be put in effect. 2. Members have the ability to overturn a Triumvirate decision, it must be voted in favor by two thirds of the members to overturn the decision. 3. Members have the general right to run their nation as they please without hurting BP as a whole, or breaking alliance rules. 4. Members are free to leave the alliance without any repercussions as long as they have broken no rules and not brought harm upon the alliance. 5. Members have the general right of freedom of speech as long as it doesn't break any alliance rules nor put the alliance in risk of being attacked. Article V - Law of the Land 1. Members are not allowed to tech raid and if they are found doing so must pay full reps. If they do not pay full reps it is up to the triumvirate to decide what to do in each situation. 2. Members may not bring harm upon the alliance in anyway. If found doing so it is up to the transgression of the triumvirate to decide what shall be done. 3. Members may not give foreign alliances secret information whether it be in exchange for anything or not. If found doing so it is up to the transgression of the triumvirate to decide what shall be done. 4. During war members must follow the orders of their superiors. If they choose not to then they may be submitted to ZI if necessary. 5. Nations are prohibited from spying on nations in other alliances. If found doing so they will be forced to pay full reps or risk being removed from the alliance. 6. After nations apply to BQP they shall go through a week of probation in which access to the forums will be limited as well as the private channel for IRC. 7. If nations are found using our AA when they have not properly applied they will be PM'ed and asked to either apply, or drop our AA. If they do not then military force may be used to force them to drop our AA. 8. If a member is told to leave the alliance and has not dropped our AA then they will be PM'ed and asked to drop our AA or face military consequences. Article VI - BQP Military 1. The MoD is the head of military and answers only to the triumvirate. 2. The following is the structure of the military: a) The military shall be split up into three different divisions (D1, D2, D3). b) For the three divisions there shall be a General that will be in charge of working closer to the military than the MoD. The General answers to the MoD and Triumvirate. They are in charge of overseeing the divisions and ensuring it is fully functional and active. c) Under the General in each division there shall be a Platoon Leader which will work closely with the members of the division. The Platoon Leader is in charge of activity checks and reporting in to the general. The Platoon Leaders will receive Security Clearance 2 (SEC2). d) Under the Platoon Leaders shall be the members of the alliance. They must report in to activity checks and always obey orders given by their superior officers. The general members shall receive Security Clearance 1 (SEC1). Current Government As of 12/31/2007 Triumvirate: Coll6 Kirsten; JayBagz Minister of Interior: Sharkbeam See also Category:Alliances Category:Brown team alliances